marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet Spider (Community MCU Reboot)
Scarlet Spider 'is an American television series based on the character created by Stan Lee and Tom Lyle and is set in the Community MCU Reboot. The show is a loose adaptation of ''The Clone Saga story from the 1990s. The series stars Freddie Stroma as Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Colin Farrell as Kaine Parker, Donald Sutherland as Miles Warren/Jackal, and James Brolin as Judias Traveller. The series also features the return of actors and actresses from the CMCUR Spider-Man films, such as Dylan O' Brian as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Shailene Woodley as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, and Gary Oldman as J. Jonah Jameson. Episodes '''Season 1 Episode 1: The Awakening: After gaining hold of a sample of the hero Spider-Man's DNA after his battle with the Scorpion, a terrorist named Miles Warren, also known as the Jackal, begins production on a series of Spider-Man clones under orders of an unidentified individual. Warren, aware of Spider-Man's secret identity of Peter Parker, launches an attack on the Daily Bugle in effort to draw out the wall-crawler. Spider-Man confronts the Jackal and battles him to a standstill, eventually sending the Jackal plummeting to his death by accident. Weeks later, at Warren's lab, one of the stasis tubes holding a Spider-Man clone begins deactivation and allows the imprisoned clone a chance to escape. The clone then makes it's way for the city's streets, dressing himself in a garbage can gallery clothes. He then comes across a group of thugs mugging an old woman, only to be interrupted by Spider-Man, who easily stops them and webs them to a wall. The clone then walks away, shaking with fear. He then wanders into a bar by accident. The clone then bumps into a biker playing a game of pool. The clone is then thrown across the room by the biker, who issues a challenge. The clone then retaliates by brutally beating down the biker, thanks to his superhuman strength, until the biker suddenly dies from loss of blood. The clone manages to escape into an abandoned warehouse, where he passes out. The following morning, the clone awakens with a sharp, painful headache. He then begins remembering several events, such as the Battle of Times Square, the Destruction of the Statue of Liberty, and the "Scorpion" incident. The clone then begins to say some words; "Ben..." is the first to come to mind. Ben then begins to walk out of the warehouse and into oncoming traffic. Ben instinctively leaps several stories into the air. He then lands on a rooftop, and overlooks the neighborhood. He then begins to have flashbacks to the night that Ben Parker died. Realizing that he has no place to stay, or no actual place to stay, for that matter, Ben hides out at a room at a run-down motel in Brooklyn. The following morning, Ben heads out in order to get a bite to eat. Stopping at a diner, Ben overhears a news report on the television which showcases Spider-Man battling the criminal Herman Schultz, who has taken on the identity of "the Shocker", what with his stealing two prototype vibro-shock gauntlets that run on vibranium. Ben abruptly leaves the diner and heads for a costume store around the block and buys a red jumpsuit, a blue Spider-Man-themed hoodie, and a promotional Spider-Man mask. Ben then heads for the alleyway behind the costume shop and suits up as what can only be described as a "bargain-bin Spider-Man" before heading to the site of Spider-Man's battle with the Shocker. Episode 2: Learning Curve To be written...Category:Television Series Category:Community MCU Reboot